1. Field of Invention
The present invention represents a locking zipper, and more particularly a zipper with a key-free locker and a locking head which are integrally provided at the zipper respectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
Travel is one of the most important activities for people in the modern society, for the purpose of either leisure or business. In order to keep the properties in the luggage secure, placing a lock on the zipper of the luggage, including backpack, or laptop bags, would be necessary.
Traditional luggage locks are usually placed externally on the zipper, by putting the hook-shape metal of the lock through the rings of the zippers on the luggage and then engaging the hook-shape metal with the main body of the lock to achieve the purpose of locking. The locks can be accessed either by keys or combination of dialed numbers. However, traditional luggage locks suffer from their own limitations.
An additional lock on the luggage may seem bulky especially on backpacks and laptop bags. Furthermore, for the locks opened by keys, the luggage owners have to carry an additional key, and once the key is lost, the luggage cannot be opened without damaging either the lock or even the luggage itself.
Some lock bodies are fixed on the luggage and the zippers are pressed into the lock bodies with combination of dialed numbers to achieve the locking purposes. Although the fixed lock on the luggage does not appear bulky, the zippers can only be placed at some fixed locations and cannot be freely moved on the engaging tracks in zipped position.